


The Letter

by Storm_bourne



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Post 1x11, Sry I don't make the rules, They are endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_bourne/pseuds/Storm_bourne
Summary: That last episode did not have a satisfying ending so I decided to write one... Basically Josie finally getting over herself and talking to Penelope. Post unicorn-monster debacle





	The Letter

Josie stood outside of Penelope’s door, trying to work up the courage to knock. In one hand, she had the girl’s note clenched tightly.

 

She told herself she wasn’t going to read it, that she was just going to throw it away and forget about her forever. But after this most recent monster fiasco, she wouldn’t resist anymore. She _couldn’t_.

 

_You have to do this._

After one more deep inhale, Josie raised her free hand and prepared herself. However, before she had the chance to knock, the door swung open suddenly. _  
_

“Josie,” Penelope said, clearly not expecting to see the girl standing there. She had changed out of her talent show outfit and was sporting a pair of the School’s pajamas.

 

“Hi,” Josie answered breathlessly, everything she had prepared to say suddenly escaping her. _  
_

“What are you doing here? It’s late.”

 

“Do you mean this?” Josie tried, raising the letter weakly. “What you wrote?”

 

Penelope’s eyes flicked down to the letter and softened slightly, but Josie could tell her guard was back up from earlier today. Clearly, any effects that the slug had had on the girl’s inhibitions were gone.

 

“Every word,” she started, looking at the ground quickly before looking back up at Josie. “But clearly that doesn’t mean anything to you.”

 

Josie swallowed. “I didn’t know you still felt that way.”

 

Penelope stared at her incredulously. “Are you serious? Everything I do is for you, Josie. How can you not see that?”

 

“You broke up with me, Peez. _You_ broke up with _me,_ ” Josie started, finally tapping into the hurt she had been feeling over the past year. “I’ve spent all this time trying to get over us. What we had. And just because you...you can’t just—“

 

“I ended it for you, okay?” The raven-haired girl cut in. “I wanted you to be your own person. To make your own decisions. You were so unhappy trying to please everyone all the time.”

 

“I needed you,” Josie hated how her voice shook. “And you left me.”

 

Penelope’s tone sobered slightly. “That wasn’t my intention.”

 

“Don’t you get it? We’re not good for each other. It’s not healthy, what we have going on. I don’t think—“

 

Josie was cut short by two hands gripping either side of her face and pulling her into a searing kiss. Josie stiffened at first, but almost instinctively melted into the familiarity of it all. She wondered how Penelope was able to have so much control over her even after all this time. When she kissed her, it was as if she was she was handing over complete power to the girl.

 

All too soon, though, Penelope was pulling away slightly, but still holding her close.

 

“Tell me you don’t love me, that you don’t feel anything between us, and I’ll stop. I’ll leave you alone for good,” Penelope murmured seriously, eyes searching Josie’s.

 

“I... I—“ Josie stuttered, unable to think properly. She was still reeling because of Penelope’s closeness and the feel of her lips.

 

“Say it. Please.”

 

“I can’t,” Josie whispered, resting her forehead against Penelope’s. “I can’t say that.”

 

“Then be with me,” Penelope pleaded.

 

“It’s not that simple.”

 

“It is, Jojo. You are your own person now. _You_ choose your happiness.”

 

“So that’s it?” Josie pulled away. “We just go back to how things were? Like nothing happened?”

 

“Why not?” Penelope gripped her waste and pulled her close again. “Who says we can’t?”

 

“I spent so long trying to get over you,” Josie started, closing her eyes tightly and trying helplessly to find a reason to walk away.

 

“I love you,” Penelope began, pressing her lips to Josie’s cheek.

 

Josie sighed shakily at the contact, eyes still shut tightly as if she could will herself to not feel.

 

“I love you,” Penelope repeated as she moved to the other cheek, bumping noses as she went. She continued peppering kisses along Josie’s face, repeating the phrase with each press of her lips. Josie could feel her resolve weakening.

 

“I will spend everyday from now on showing you just how much.”

 

Josie was taken aback by both the contact and the honesty. She opened her eyes and searched Penelope’s for any sign of insincerity.

 

“I promise you, Jojo. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Josie stood there solidly for a moment before nodding resolutely. She leaned in and pressed her lips softly to Penelope’s.

 

“Okay,” she whispered.

 

“Okay?”

 

“You’re lucky I love you, too,” Josie resigned, pulling the girl into a tight hug.

 

“I know,” Penelope grinned into her neck.

 

They stood there holding each other, enjoying the closeness that they had both been missing for so long. It wasn’t until they heard a crowd of kids nearby that they reluctantly separated.

 

“Can you please come inside? I’d rather not have the entire student body seeing me in my pajamas. And my shoulder is killing me from when Hope literally _threw_ me into that cabinet."

 

Josie laughed and stepped away. “Fine, but only because I really missed your bed.”

 

“You definitely missed more than just my bed,” Penelope smirked.

 

“Shut up.”


End file.
